


it's so sweet knowing that you love me

by judithic



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, The Neighbourhood (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithic/pseuds/judithic
Summary: сборник зарисовок, которые мне иногда приходят в голову под разные песенки.
Relationships: jesse/oliver
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. the beach

они встречаются на одной из вечеринок их общих знакомых. все происходит слишком быстро, может быть, даже чересчур. один уставший взгляд встречается с чужим взглядом выразительных зеленых глаз. внезапное знакомство, нарастающий интерес между обоими, смех над какой-то глупой шуткой 一 все это лишь раззадоривает Джесси, который готов был сбежать с этой скучной, неинтересной вечеринки. 

Разерфорд один из тех, кому было важно какое-то постоянное движение в жизни, многочисленные события, изменения во всем, с чем имел дело или чем, по крайней мере, увлекался, будь это игра на гитаре или сочинение песен. молодой человек не мог даже оставить хотя бы на месяц цвет волос, ему нужно всегда что-то новое, что-то свежее, способное изменить хотя бы маленькую часть его довольно монохромной, чёрно-белой жизни. 

и то, что они сбегают с этой вечеринки буквально спустя минут пятнадцать после знакомства, ничто иное, как проявление этой неугомонной тяги к жизни, к быстроте событий. возможно, так неправильно жить, в таком неугомонном темпе, но, честно говоря, Разерфорду плевать на эти тупые устоявшиеся мнения. все, что он хочет в данный момент, – добежать до пляжа с этим парнем, у которого, как и у самого Джесси, почти все тело испещрено различными татуировками, значение которых он знать не знает, ощутить ещё теплый песок под ногами, вдохнуть, насколько позволяет ему лёгкие, воздух океана и забыться на некоторое время.

светловолосого всегда притягивал океан. он мог часами напролет смотреть на эти необъятные просторы, которые так и манили молодого человека к себе. это тихое звучание волн успокаивало Разерфорда. он никогда не отказывал себе в прогулках по длинным пляжам Калифорнии, стараясь как можно больше провести времени на побережье. 

fallin' again, 

i need a pick-me-up

i've been callin' you "friend," 

i might need to give it up

все самые важные события в жизни Джесси так или иначе связаны с океаном. парню кажется, будто это безграничное водное пространство стало в какой-то степени центром его жизни. океан стал источником силы и энергии. Джесси хоть и не верил в никакие сверхъестественные вещи, но почему-то понимал свою неразрывность с океаном. 

ー сегодня прекрасная ночь, не так ли? — интересуется светловолосый у собеседника сразу после того, как они прибежали на пустой пляж, освещаемый лишь редкими фонарными столбами. 

ーвозможно… я не ценитель такого. ーвяло отвечает незнакомец, переводя дух. 

ーтут же так красиво, Оливер. можно раскинуть руки во все стороны и просто кружиться... ― сняв кеды вместе с носками, устало говорит Джесси, улыбаясь. — ну же! хватит быть таким угрюмым! просто отбрось все мысли и отдайся этому моменту. 

Оливер нехотя, но все же пытается подстроиться под настроение светловолосого, который уже успел уйти прямо к воде. он довольно быстро избавляется от обуви, оставляя ее рядом с кедами Джесси, и вскоре присоединяется к нему. вдохнув приятный теплый воздух, Сайкс оглядывается, пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-то, что находится за всем этим океаном. наверное, это кажется слишком глупым, учитывая то, что между этим самым пляжем, на котором они сейчас стоят, и самым ближайшим островком сотни и сотни километров. 

будучи родом из Англии, Оливер часто ездил в различные прибрежные города и наблюдал за буйным Северным морем или же Ирландским. парня всегда поражало, когда огромные, массивные волны обрушиваются на прибрежные скалы с такой силой, что, кажется, еще мгновение и очередной такой вал разрушит всю пристань. эта огромная и необъяснимая мощь природы всегда удивляла Оливера, заставляла его почувствовать себя настолько ничтожно крошечным по сравнению с огромным миром.

однако здесь, стоя рядом с Разерфордом, чувствуя легкое дуновение вечернего ветерка, Сайкс чувствует себя, на удивление, так спокойно. он даже решается прикрыть глаза и вслушаться в то, как волны с тихим шумом накрывают песок. кажется, словно не существует никаких проблем, никаких трудностей жизни, есть только они вдвоем и океан. 

i feel it burning me

i feel it burning you

i hope i don't murder me

i hope i don't burden you


	2. Chapter 2

look at the stars

look how they shine for you

and everything you do

yeah, they were all yellow

лето быстро заканчивается. даже кажется, что слишком быстро. все те уютные вечера в кругу близких друзей, на которых они вместе смотрели нелепые старые комедии; все те солнечные дни, когда можно гулять весь день или кататься на старых скейтбордах, которые могут сломаться в любую минуту; многочисленные вечерние походы в кинотеатры, после которых они выходили и начинали дурачиться прямо на почти полностью пустых улицах, повторяя какие-то запомнившиеся сцены из фильмов, − Оливер не мог противостоять этим драгоценным, радостным воспоминаниям.

они, словно снежная лавина, обрушиваются на него раз за разом. зеленоглазый вспоминает все это с какой-то тихой радостью, потому что это было их лето. эти три месяца они с Разерфордом провели, отрываясь по полной. почему-то находясь рядом с Джесси, Оливер мог вообще не нервничать и делать все, что ему взбредет в голову, будто нелепая шутка или же внезапное решение сбежать, скрыться ото всех и всего куда-нибудь, побежать купаться в ледяном океане поздно ночью. Сайкс не мог противостоять этим всплескам энергии и банальной радости, аргументируя все обычной фразой «это же Джесси, с ним по-обычному никогда ничего не бывает».

Разерфорд и в правду живет, будто в своем собственном мире: вся его просторная квартира увешена различными плакатами и сворованными афишами, потому что по словам светловолосого «пустые стены удручают и кажутся слишком простыми и неинтересными», в этом был стиль Джесси. ему нужен всегда какой-то акцент, вспышка чего-то. наверное, именно из-за этого за все лето, проведенное вместе, парень менял раза три цвет волос, остановившись на светлом, чуть ли не белом цвете. Оливер с гордостью может теперь сказать, что может чуть ли не профессионально красить людям волосы, потому что именно он соглашался на все эти идеи по смене имиджа молодого человека.

your skin

oh yeah, your skin and bones

turn into something beautiful

you know, you know i love you so

you know i love you so

после приезда обратно в Англию у зеленоглазого начал сильно ухудшаться сон, и причина довольно проста – он отвык спать один. после всех трех месяцев нахождения у Джесси, многочисленных пробуждений в объятиях парня Сайкс стал забывать, что такое одиночество и вечно пустая кровать. с каждой ночью становится только все хуже и хуже: Оливер, кутаясь который раз в свое огромное одеяло, пытается вновь заснуть. каждый раз стоит его глазам закрыться, как сразу он начинает воображать какие-то сюжеты, где фигурирует Разерфорд. он не может противостоять таким вещам, потому что это почти единственное, что у него осталось, не считая многочисленных фото и видео и редких переписок.

они никогда не говорили, что они состоят в отношениях. все, что между ними происходило, было по согласию. между ними, безусловно, была какая-то связь, соединяющая друг друга, но никто из никогда не придавал огромного значения этому. им было хорошо вместе, но, наверное, они никогда бы не смогли быть по-настоящему вместе, и проблема не в огромном расстоянии, которое отягощает не только романтические, но и в принципе любые отношения, но также в разном ощущении жизни. Джесси более энергичен, раскрепощенней, чем Оливер. у первого была какая-то непонятная тяга к жизни, которая всегда удивляла зеленоглазого.

но несмотря на все эти трудности, Сайкс бы отдал все, чтобы вновь увидеть эти добрый карие глаза, услышать этот тихий смех, увидеть вновь этого высокого и жилистого Разерфорда, который ненавидит щекотку, но который обожает долгие объятия. каждый раз, когда Джесси обнимал Оливер, он всегда целовал его в макушку и говорил какую-то милую вещь. зеленоглазый навсегда запомнил эти объятия, этого человека, эти три солнечных месяца.

он бы отдал все, что у него есть, лишь бы это вновь повторилось.

it's true

look how they shine for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> всем привет. новая часть не заставила себя долго ждать. эта песня colplay кажется мне слишком наполненной чувствами, и я просто я не могла не написать что-то под нее.


	3. paper rings

like your friends were the night that we first met

went home and tried to stalk you on the internet

now i've read all of the books beside your bed

вся жизнь похожа на мюзикл. чересчур быстрый, красочный, не прекращающийся поток жизненных событий, которому очень трудно как-либо противостоять. Джесси любит эту неутолимую череду происшествий и явлений. он правда иногда чувствует себя главным героем какого-то мюзикла, где все танцуют, поют и радуются, где все намного лучше, чем в обычной, серой, пресной жизни.

Разерфорд никогда не сидит на месте. как и подобает герою счастливого, живого мюзикла, парню всегда нужно чувствовать течение жизни, видеть как можно больше ярких красок, которые иногда контрастируют между собой, а иногда и дополняют друг друга, создавая некую гармонию. все его друзья удивляются, откуда у него столько энергии и сил, чтобы каждый день не взирая ни на погоду, ни на месяц или день недели привносить какой-то свет, счастье в этот мир. многие также не понимают, зачем и почему Джесси делает эти все вещи, проживает свою жизнь как главный герой мюзикла.

никто до конца никогда не мог полностью узнать молодого человека. кажется, словно Разерфорд постоянно что-то умалчивает, скрывает, придумывает какие-то нелепые истории, вместо того чтобы сказать правду, потому что ему есть что таить в себе. однако это совсем не так. насмотревшись различных фильмов, мюзиклов и сериалов, которые слишком сильно изменили парня, привнеся ему в жизнь какую-то эстетику, красоту вещей и мгновений, Джесси собрал в себя различные повадки и черты характеров многих персонажей, которые ему некогда понравились и запали в душу. некоторые люди, с которыми молодому человеку довелось некогда познакомиться и иметь некоторые отношения, говорили о нем, что он какой-то странный, «у него нет ни индивидуальности, ни харизмы. все, что в нем есть, − непонятный набор частей характеров каких-то персонажей, несуществующих персон, которые есть только в каких-то фильмах».

парню часто плевать на те мнения и суждения о нем, которые полностью опровергают его личность. именно по этой причине он частенько разрывал отношения, сжигал мосты, лишь бы вновь не сталкиваться с такими противными и душными людьми, которую думают очень шаблонно и стандартно, которым выйти за своих рамки не то что трудно, а нереально.

kiss me once 'cause you know i had a long night

kiss me twice 'cause it's gonna be alright

three times 'cause i waited my whole life

слишком много встреч происходит в жизни Джесси, и ему никогда не надоедает знакомиться с новыми людьми. большинство знакомств заканчивались также быстро, как и начинались, из-за непостоянства молодого человека. однако другие перерастали в долгие отношения, которыми парень очень дорожил. неважно дружескими они были или любовными, Разерфорд очень боялся потерять эти связи, этих людей. впрочем, как и подобает жизни в целом, не все вечно: многие из интрижек, долгосрочных отношений, дружбы заканчивались очень внезапно и резко. видимо, не все были готовы находиться рядом с таким энергичным и активным человеком.

но, все-таки, в Джесси было что-то такое, что притягивало многих. возможно, это все из-за харизмы молодого человека. он мог кого угодно завлечь в длительный разговор. светловолосый довольно начитанный, осведомленный во многих вещах молодой человек, с которым любая беседа идет как по маслу.

in the winter, in the icy outdoor pool

when you jumped in first, i went in too

с Оливером они познакомились при довольно странных обстоятельствах: молодые люди каким-то образом разговорились, стоя перед стэндами, на полках которых стоят разноцветные горшки для цветов. Джесси в тот день помогал своей подруге с переездом, в ходе которого у нее разбился керамическая ваза, где было ее любимое растение. светловолосый ничего не понимает в садоводстве и разведении всяких цветов, а ему помощь была нужна, поэтому он спросил у стоящего в этом же отделе парня совета, какой лучше горшок выбрать.

кто же знал, что после этого случайного знакомства в жизни обоих произойдут, настолько большие изменения.

огромное количество поездок в соседние города, страны, фотографии, снятые в движении, на которых они запечатлены счастливые вдвоем или по одиночке, целый сад на квартире у Сайкса, который становится незаметно со временем все больше и больше – все эти мелочи до глубины души трогают Джесси. он никогда бы и не подумал, что кто-то может его настолько сильно понимать.

даже несмотря на более спокойный характер, Оливер всегда за любые выдумки Разерфорда. наверное, поэтому они однажды внезапно решили взять и побежать ночью к океану купаться. им было все равно на адский холод, на шанс простудиться, они как будто жили сегодняшним днем.

Джесси словно заразил Оливера этой тягой к жизни, постоянному движению и энергичности, в свою очередь Сайкс научил светловолосого быть чуточку терпеливее, сдержаннее. все не понимали, как именно эти два человека сошлись характерами, да и сами парни не особо парились над этим. наверное, именно на этом контрасте характеров и держались их отношения, которые в свою очередь заставили поверить Джесси в то, что он, возможно, и есть герой этого мюзикла под названием «жизнь».

i like shiny things, but i'd marry you with paper rings

that's right

darling, you're the one i want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> всем привет. это очередная глава(?), я не могу назвать это каким-то адекватным словом, потому что ни глава, ни часть мне не нравится. короче вот новая глава под песню тейлор свифт. у этой песни такая атмосфера какого-то мюзикла, какого то ла-ла лэнда, я не могла не написать что-то под нее.


	4. yo voy

Барселона нравится Оливеру. этот бесконечно шумный город, красивая архитектура, уличные ярмарки, близость к морю – все это цепляло молодого человека каждый раз. даже тот факт, что они в этой поездке разместились довольно далеко от центра города, не особо расстраивал его. почему-то именно в Испании он мог пребывать в хоть самой глуши и не жаловаться. 

Джесси же привлекает в этом городе безудержная городская жизнь, жаркие ночи и какая-то непонятная ему манящая атмосфера. светловолосый постоянно таскает Оливера по красивым, довольно тихим районам днем, чтобы увидеть как можно больше всего, запомнить какие-нибудь живописные места, сфотографировать Сайкса, который в очередной раз строит гримасы или просто не замечает, как его запечатлевает парень. Разерфорд в светлое время суток будто бы играет сам с собой в игру, которая заключалась в том, чтобы успеть сделать много вещей за один день. он сам не мог понять, почему именно в путешествиях у него просыпается такое желание.

наверное, он Оливера уже в край достал своими фразами, начинающимися на «а давай…», но тот пока ему никогда не жаловался на эти постоянные предложения сходить на какую-то открытую площадку посмотреть на город с другого ракурса, съездить на какой-то богом забытый пляж, находящийся чересчур далеко от района, в котором они временно снимают квартиру. Сайкс даже в какой-то степени благодарен Джесси за то, что они не постоянно зависают в одном месте, а всегда знакомятся с чем-то новым.   
за поездку у них появилось много хороших знакомых, которые часто им показывали какие-то местные забегаловки, посещаемые исключительно горожанами, в которых можно попробовать безумно вкусные сладости и свежий крепкий кофе, потайные улочки, прогуливаясь по которым можно было полностью прочувствовать атмосферу города, весь колорит жизни в Испании, и, конечно, их звали к себе в гости. с каждого такого похода у Джесси в телефоне появляется все больше каких-то непонятных смазанных фотографий, где все просто веселятся, танцуют под какую-то ритмичную испанскую музыку, или же видео, где они делают довольно странные, иногда даже причудливые вещи, начиная от катания на какой-то полу-убитой тележке из супермаркета по мощенной большими камнями улице, пытаясь не перевернуться и не сломать себе что-то, и заканчивая спонтанными купаниями в море, понимая всю опасность, но чаще всего забывая на нее.

вечера они обычно проводили либо в каких-то прибрежных кафе, любуясь ночным, иссиня-черным морем после долгих и выматывающих дней, проведенных под палящим солнцем, либо же в гостях у кого-то, проникаясь все больше в жизнь барселонцев и барселонок, либо в арендуемой квартире. их устраивал любой из этих случаев, хоть и они больше предпочитали оставаться наедине. даже несмотря на то, что парни изначально предполагали провести всю поездку вдвоем, молодые люди все равно находились в окружении новых знакомых. их часто звали с собой на всякие домашние кинопросмотры, различные музыкальные вечера и в самой Барселоне проходило много праздников, поэтому у них оставалось не особо много времени, чтобы провести его вдвоем. они просто не могли отказаться из-за банального интереса посмотреть, увидеть намного больше, чем рассказывается в каких-то путеводителях или на экскурсиях. 

в этот раз пару тоже зазвали на какую-то вечеринку местных. Оливер больше всех не хотел идти куда-либо, в то время как Джесси был не против пойти развеяться. 

и вот Сайкс сидит за столиком почти в полном одиночестве, только какая-то девушка сидела почти рядом с ним, тоже скучая. в здании громко играет какие-то испанские песни, слов которых он в принципе не различает, и они все кажутся ему одним потоком звуков. Джесси же скрылся в толпе, танцуя и веселясь. темноволосый тем временем увлеченно рассматривает напиток в стакане, тяжко вздыхая. время тянется слишком медленно для него. для молодого человека никогда не было проблемой включаться во всякие тусовки, начинать танцевать, но почему-то именно в этот раз у него отсутствовал этот запал. 

Сайкс уже хочет уходить, как вдруг к нему заявляется Разерфорд, счастливый до невозможности и видимо пьяный. 

− приве-ет..! пошли танцевать! – пьяно улыбаясь, говорит Джесси. 

− не хочу. – фыркнув, отвечает Оливер, не поднимая взгляда на парня, все также рассматривая свой стаканчик. 

− ну же! пойдем! там все веселятся! 

темноволосый что-то пытается сказать, но Разерфорд хватает его за руку и тащит в самую гущу. Оливер нехотя, но начинает медленно танцевать, наблюдая неотрывно за Джесси. тот в свою очередь тоже не отводит взгляд от темноволосого, плавно опуская руки ему на талию и придвигая ближе. светловолосый улыбается, вглядываясь в глаза парня. 

он хочет ему что-то сказать, и Оливер это видит, но тут музыка сменяется на какую-то старую и попсовую песню. удивительно, что Разерфорд ее знает. светловолосый активнее начинает танцевать, проводя руками по своему телу, стараясь как-то раскачать Сайкса. тот, не разрывая зрительного контакта, продолжает наблюдать за своим парнем, удивляясь его раскрепощенности. Разерфорд начинает подпевать песне, то и дело облизывая губы и довольно пошло ухмыляясь. 

Джесси мог привлечь внимание любого человека, ему это не составляло никакого труда, но вот именно сейчас молодому человеку нужен лишь интерес, этот его приклеенный к нему взгляд Сайкса. слишком много чувств испытывает к этому парню Разерфорд. он даже не может как-то нормально их выразить, потому что их чересчур много и все они очень сильные.  
  
по крайней мере все, что он может сделать сейчас, − это притянуть его еще ближе, опустить руку ему на щеку и улыбнуться самой нежной улыбкой, на которую он в принципе способен. 

Оливер, видимо, из-за алкоголя или духоты почему-то плывет по-крупному и просто приподнимается на носочках, целуя Джесси в губы. светловолосый, не особо удивившись, обнимает его за талию одной рукой, а в второй оглаживает его щеку. они стоят вот так некоторое время. для них не существует ни времени, ни всех этих людей вокруг них, ни громкой музыки. оба слишком зациклены на этом поцелуе, каждый из них пытается в него вложить как можно больше всех тех чувств и эмоций, которые хранятся у них глубоко внутри. 

− он делает все, чтобы соблазнить меня… и я иду, я иду, я иду… − немного коверкая изначальный текст песни, выдыхает прямо в губы Оливеру светловолосый. 

они оба стоят посреди какой-то вечеринки в центре Барселоны счастливые по горло, влюбленные, и на все остальное уже как-то все равно. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> всем привет! давненько меня здесь не было, но я снова здесь, снова с вами. эта часть написана под шикарнейшую песню 2004 года, советую всем послушать. извините, что так главы долго не было.... и еще всех с новым годом!!

**Author's Note:**

> всем привет. я буду писать эти несвязанные между собой части не особо часто, я так думаю. однако надеюсь, что вам понравится.


End file.
